Hero of Kvatch
วีรบุรุษแห่ง Kvatch (The Hero of Kvatch) หรือผู้กอบกู้แห่ง Bruma (The Savior of Bruma),Second Battle of Bruma, วีรบุรุษที่ 7 แห่ง Cyrodiil (7th Champion of Cyrodiil),Battle of the Imperial City นักรบศักดิ์สิทธิ์ที่ 2 (Second Divine Crusader),Battle of Garlas Malatarหัวหน้ากิลด์นักสู้ (The Guildmaster of the Fighters Guild), จอมเวทย์สูงสุด (The Archmage of the Mages Guild), Gray Fox, Listener แห่ง Dark Brotherhood, และ Sheogorath, Daedric Prince แห่งความบ้าคลั่ง (Lord Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness)Battle and Duel in New Sheoth ผู้เล่นจะได้สวมบทบาทเป็นวีรบุรุษแห่ง Kvatch ใน และตัวเสริม และ เพื่อกอบกู้วิกฤติการณ์ Oblivion (Oblivion Crisis), วิกฤติการณ์ Auroran (Auroran Crisis) และเหตุการณ์ Greymarch ในช่วงท้ายของยุคที่ 3 (Third Era) ประวัติศาสตร์ การหลบหนีออกจากคุก แรกเริ่มนั้นวีรบุรุษแห่ง Kvatch เป็นนักโทษที่ถูกกุมขังอยู่ภายในคุก Imperial (Imperial Prison) ซึ่งต่อมาได้เข้าร่วมกับหน่วย Blades อีก 3 คนคือ Renault, Glenroy และ Baurus เพื่อคุ้มกันจักรพรรดิ Uriel Septim ที่ 7 หลบหนีจากการจู่โจมของกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn ผ่านเส้นทางลับภายในคุกซึ่งซ่อนอยู่ในห้องขัง การตามหารัชทายาท .]]ระหว่างการหลบหนีจักรพรรดิและกลุ่มผู้คุ้มกันถูกนักฆ่า Mythic Dawn ต้อนจนมุมภายในทางลับ ท่ามกลางการต่อสู้ องค์จักรพรรดิ Uriel Septim ที่ 7 ได้พระราชทานเครื่องรางแห่งราชา (Amulet of Kings) แก่วีรบุรุษแห่ง Kvatch เพื่อให้นำไปมอบแก่ Jauffre ที่ Weynon Priory ก่อนที่จะถูกปลงพระชนม์ Weynon Priory หลังจากพบ Jauffre และได้พูดคุยถึงการสิ้นพระชนม์ของจักรพรรดิและองค์รัชทายาททั้งสาม Jauffre ได้อธิบายถึงหน้าที่ของเครื่องรางแห่งราชาซึ่งหนึ่งในนพเทวะ Akatosh เทพมังกรแห่งกาลเวลา ได้มอบแก่นักบุญ Alessia (St. Alessia) เพื่อใช้จุดเพลิงมังกรนิรันดร์ (The Eternal Dragonfires) ปกป้องไม่ให้เหล่า Daedra สามารถเข้ามายัง Tamriel ได้ตราบเท่าที่ยังมี Dragonborn สวมใส่เครื่องรางนี้อยู่ อย่างไรก็ตามยังเหลือหนึ่งในรัชทายาทที่ถูกปกปิดเป็นความลับนั่นคือ Martin Septim พระโอรสนอกสมรสขององค์จักรพรรดิซึ่ง Jauffre นำมาซ่อนตั้งแต่ประสูติ ซึ่งปัจจุบันเป็นนักบวชอยู่ใน Chapel of Akatosh ในเมือง Kvatch ซึ่งต่อมาวีรบุรุษแห่ง Kvatch และหน่วย Blades ได้พาไปกบดานอยู่ที่ Cloud Ruler Temple สำนักงานใหญ่ของหน่วย Blades บน Jerall Mountains ศึกแห่ง Kvatch , in ruins.]]เมือง Kvatch ถูกทำลายและปิดล้อมจากการโจมตีของ Daedra จาก Oblivion Gate ทำให้ชาวเมืองบางส่วนติดค้างอยูใน Chapel of Akatosh ซึ่งต่อมาวีรบุรุษแห่ง Kvatch ได้บุกเข้าไปใน Oblivion plain และดึง Sigil Stone ออกมาทำให้ Oblivion gate ปิดลง มีการปะทะกันเล็กน้อยภายในเมืองหลังจากวีรบุรุษพบกับมาร์ติน (Martin) ในห้องแห่งอคาทอร์ช (Chapel of Akatosh) ตอนนี้ Oblivion Gate ถูกปิดลงแล้วและ ชาวเมืองปลอดภัย มาร์ตินจึงออกเดินทางไปพร้อมกับวีรบุรุษ วีรบุรุษให้ความช่วยเหลือแก่ทหารคุ้มกันเมืองที่เหลืออยู่ในการกำจัด the city of Daedra และเดินทางกลับสู่ Weynon Priory ด้วยเหตุผลเพียงหนึ่งเดียวคือเผชิญหน้ากับเหล่านักฆ่าแห่ง Mythic Dawn มาตินร์และวีรบุรุษต่อสู้เพื่อไปหาจัวฟ์ฟรี (Jauffre) ผู้ที่รอดจากการจู่โจม แต่ล้มเหลวในการปกป้องเครื่องรางแห่งราชา (Amulet of Kings) จากการถูกแย่งชิง Baurus and the Path of Dawn หลังจากพูดถึงมาร์ติน (Martin) และจัวฟ์ฟรี (Jauffre) วีรบุรุษได้รู้ว่าพวกเขาควรไปคุยกับบัวรัส (Baurus) เพื่อดูว่าบัเขารู้อะไรบ้างเกี่ยวกับนักฆ่าแห่ง Mythic Dawn ครั้งหนึ่งใน Imperial City พวกเขาเจอบัวรัส (Baurus) ใน Luther Broad's Boarding House บัวรัส (Baurus) บอกพวกเขาว่าผู้ชายที่นั่งอยู่ด้านหลังเขากำลังจับตามองพวกเขาอยู่ และบอกวีรบุรุษว่าให้ช่วยคุ้มกันเขาเพื่อไปให้ถึงห้องใต้ดิน ภายในห้องใต้ดิน ผู้ชายคนที่นั่งอยู่ด้านหลังบัวรัส (Baurus) จู่โจมและเปิดเผยตัวว่าเขาเป็นหนึ่งในสาวกของกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn บัวรัส (Baurus) บอกวีรบุรุษเกี่ยวกับกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn วีรบุรุษได้หนักสือเล่มแรกของหนังสือชุดที่เรียกว่า "Mythic Dawn Commentaries" จากศพของคนในกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn บัวรัส (Baurus) แนะนำวีรบุรุษว่าควรไปหา ทาร์-มีนา (Tar-Meena) ที่ Arcane University เพื่อดู่ว่าเธอรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับหนังสือเล่นนี้บ้าง Investigating the Mythic Dawn at the Arcane University.]] ที่มหาวิทยาลัยแห่งนั้น (Arcane University) ทาร์-มีนา (Tar-Meena) แสดงให้วีรบุรุษเห็นว่า หนังสือที่พวกเขามีนั้นเป็น เป็นหนึ่งในชุดหนังสือที่มีทั้งหมดสี่เล่มซึ่งถูกเขียนขึ้นโดย แมนคาร์ คาโมราน (Mankar Camoran) ผู้นำแห่ง Mythic Dawn และมีข้อความลับซ่อนอยู่สำหรับคนที่สนใจจะเข้าร่วม ทาร์-มีนา (Tar-Meena) คืนหนังสือเล่นที่หนึ่งให้แก่วีรบุรุษรวมทั้งให้หนังสือเล่นที่สองมาด้วย เธอแนะนำวีรบุรุษว่าควรจะตามหาหนังสือสองเล่มที่เหลือที่ร้านขายหนังสือ First Edition หลังจากไปถึงร้านขายหนังสือ คนขายหนังสือบอกพวกเขาว่า เขามีหนังสือเล่มที่สาม (Third volume) แต่ว่ามันถูกจองไว้แล้วโดยกวินอร์ (Gwinas) เมื่อกวินอร์ (Gwinas) มาถึง วีรบุรุษบอกเขาเกี่ยวกับความเชื่อมโยงระหว่างกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn และการปลงพระชนม์ กวินอร์ (Gwinas) หัวเสียกับข่าวที่วีรบุรุษเล่าและกระตือรือร้นที่จะกำจัดความเชื่อมโยงระหว่างเขาและการปลงพระชนม์ เขาค่อย ๆ ส่งหนังสือเล่มนั้นให้พร้อมทั้งข้อตวามสั้น ๆ เกี่ยวกับการนัดพบกับสมาชิกของกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn อันซึ่งเป็นสิ่งที่กวินอร์ (Gwinas) กล่าวว่าเป็นทางเดียวที่จะได้หนังสือเล่มที่สี่ (Fourth volume) Impersonating an Initiate หลังจากที่ได้ข่าวเกี่ยวกับการนัดพบ, บัวรัส (Baurus) และ วีรบุรุษก็ได้เดินทางไปยังท่อน้ำที่ซึ่งเป็นจุดนัดพบ แต่ว่าพวกเขาต้องต่อสู้และฆ่าเหล่าสาวกของกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn หลังจากได้หนังสือเล่มสุดท้ายแล้ว วีรบุรุษก็ได้นำหนังสือทั้งสี่เล่มไปให้ทาร์-มีนา (Tar-Meena) เพื่อถอดข้อความลับที่อยู่ในหนังสือทั้งสี่เล่ม หลังจากนั้นไม่กี่วัน เธอบอกวีรบุรุษว่าข้อความลับคือ //"เส้นทางมรกตแห่งกษัตย์ ที่ซึ่งหอคอยสัมผัสตะวันยามเที่ยงวัน"// ("Green Emperor Way Where Tower Reaches Midday Sun.") Mysterium Xarxes , written by Mehrunes Dagon.]] วีรบุรุษเดินทางไปยัง Green Emperor Way และพบแผนที่บนหลุมศพของเจ้าชายคามาร์ริล (Tomb of Prince Camarril) แผนที่แสดงให้เห็นถึงที่ตั้งของ ฐานของกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn วีรบุรุษเดินทางตามแผนที่บนหลุมศพไปที่ Lake Arrius Caverns และแทรกซึมเข้าไปในฐานของกลุ่ม Mythic Dawn หลังจากเห็น แมนคาร์ คาโมราน (Mankar Camoran) เดินทางผ่านประตูไปสู่ "Paradise" ของเขา วีรบุรุษขโมย Mysterium Xarxes และเอามันไปให้มาร์ติน (Martin) ที่ Cloud Ruler Temple มาร์ติน (Martin) แสดงสีหน้าตกใจเมื่อวีรบุรุษนำ Mysterium Xarxes มาให้ และอธิบายว่ามันเป็นของที่อันตรายแม้ว่าจะแค่ถือมันเอาไว้ในมือ อย่างไรก็ตาม มาร์ตินสงบสติอารมณ์และตัดสินใจว่าการนำมันให้เขาเป็นสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดที่จะทำในตอนนั้น มาร์ติน (Martin) จึงขอ Mysterium Xarxes จากวีรบุรุษ ทั้ง ๆ ที่มันอันตราย เพราะว่าเขารู้วิธีป้องกันตัวเขาจากพลังอันชั่วร้ายของมัน และเขาสามารถถอดรหัส (deciphering) มันได้ Obtaining the Blood of a Daedra หลังจากถอดรหัสบางส่วนของ Mysterium Xarxes มาร์ติน (Martin) ค้นพบว่าแมนคาร์ คาโมราน (Mankar Camoran) พันธนาการตนเองไว้กับหนังสือเล่มนั้น และใช้พิธีกรรมในการสร้าง "Paradise" ของเขา สิ่งที่มาร์ติน (Martin) ถอดรหัสได้จากหนังสือก็คือ "the Blood of a Daedra" เป็นสิ่งของชิ้นแรกสำหรับทำพิธีกรรม มาร์ติน (Martin) พูดถึง Daedric shrines และ การสร้าง Daedric artifacts ที่ต้องใช้ essence of a Daedra Prince ในการสร้าง วีรบุรุษต้องไปหา Daedric artifact ชิ้นใดก็ได้และนำมาให้มาร์ติน (Martin) Obtaining the Blood of a Divine ต่อมา มาร์ติน (Martin) ถอดรหัสได้ว่าชิ้นส่วนสำหรับพิธีกรรมชิ้นที่สองคือ "the Blood of a Divine" ซึ่งเป็นปริศนาต่อมาว่าสิ่งศักดิ์สิทธิ์ (The Divines) จะไม่ปรากฎกายให้เห็นในโลกมนุษย์ (The mortal world) เขาจึงสรุปว่านั่นก็คือเลือดของไทเบอร์ เซปทิม (Tiber Septim) (ผู้ที่ถูกยกย่องให้เป็น the Divine Talos) ที่ซึ่งติดอยู่ที่ชุดเกราะ (armor) ของเขา น่าจะเสมอเหมือน "the Blood of a Divine" วีรบุรุษได้เดินทางไปยัง Sancre Tor และพบว่าเส้นทางที่จะไปหาชุดเกราะตัวนั้นถูกขัดขวางด้วยพลังชั่วร้าย หลังจากที่วิญญานแห่งดาบโบราณทั้งสี่ (spirits of four ancient Blades) ถูกปลดปล่อย วิญญานเหล่านั้นรวมตัวกันและทำภาระกิจหลักที่พวกมันได้รับมอบมาตั้งแต่ต้นนั่นก็คือล้างมลทิล Sancre Tor จากพลังชั่วร้ายที่คลอบคลุมสถานที่แห่งนั้นเอาไว้ จากการที่ความชั่วร้ายถูกขับไล่ วีรบุรุษจึงสามารถนำชุดเกราะกลับมาให้มาร์ติน (Matin) ได้ Obtaining the Great Welkynd Stone มาร์ตินจึงขอชิ้นส่วนพิธีกรรมชิ้นที่สามนั่นคือ Great Welkynd Stone เพื่อไปหาสิ่งของชิ้นนั้น วีรบุรุษจึงเดินทางไป Miscarcand หลังจากต่อสู้กับ King of Miscarcand และเหล่าผีดิบ (zombies) วีรบุรุษก็สามารถนำ Great Welkynd Stone กลับมาให้มาร์ติน (Martin) ได้ The Great Sigil Stone and Second Battle of Bruma Great Sigil Stone เป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่จำเป็นที่จะทำให้มาร์ติน (Martin) สามารถเปิดประตูไปยัง "Paradise" ได้ อย่างไรก็ตาม การได้มาซึ่งสิ่งของชิ้นนี้มีเพียงทางเดียวคือเอาออกมาจาก Great Gate ซึ่งเหมือนกับที่เมือง Kvatch A Great Sigil Stone is the final requirement in order for Martin to open a portal into Paradise. However, the only way to obtain one is from a Great Gate, similar to the one at Kvatch. Thus the Mythic Dawn must be allowed to proceed with a plan to attack Bruma. Martin suits up in armor, states that he will lead the battle (with the army the Hero may have assembled from the quest Allies for Bruma), despite the protests from Jauffre and the Hero. The Hero then makes their way to Bruma and speaks with Countess Narina Carvain and Captain Burd to explain the plan. While they are doubtful, they both agree and all meet at the Chapel of Talos to discuss the upcoming battle. When everything is prepared, the soldiers of Cyrodiil make their way to the battlefield, led by Martin, the Hero, Jauffre, Baurus and Captain Burd. After Martin gives a motivating speech, an Oblivion Gate opens and the Daedra begin to pour out. The Hero and the soldiers begin to fight against the hordes of Daedra as two other Oblivion Gates open. Eventually, the Great Gate opens and the Hero enters Oblivion once again. Inside, the Great Siege Crawler which destroyed Kvatch is sighted. Time is limited, so the Hero quickly travels through Oblivion, slaying Daedra along the way. The Hero then reaches the Great Sigil Stone and removes it. The Hero arrives back on the battlefield, seeing part of the Great Siege Machine out on their world, but broken and destroyed. The Oblivion Gates have closed and the soldiers of Cyrodiil slay the remaining Daedra. In the end, the battle is won and Mehrunes Dagon is dealt a blow. The soldiers cheer their victory and cheer for their new emperor, who has proven himself well on the battlefield. Martin then urges the Hero to meet him at Cloud Ruler Temple where they can finally conduct the ritual and enter Paradise. Invading Camoran's Paradise ]] Martin, in possession of the four items needed to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise, tells the Hero that the portal is a one-way trip, and that if he is right, the Hero can only escape by killing Camoran. The Hero accepts this and proceeds to Paradise. After making their way through the Savage Garden and Forbidden Grotto, the hero finds and kills Camoran and his family and, just as Martin guessed, Paradise is destroyed and the hero returned to Mundus. Relighting the Dragonfires Martin, the Hero, and their allies move to the Imperial City to crown Martin and end the crisis. The Daedra launch a last-ditch assault on the city, led by Mehrunes Dagon himself. The Hero and Martin make their way to the Temple of the One, where Martin breaks the Amulet of Kings and absorbs its power to become the Avatar of Akatosh in order to combat Mehrunes Dagon. Martin, as the Avatar of Akatosh, succeeds in defeating the Prince of Destruction, but spends all of his energy in doing so. The Avatar/Martin's body then turns to stone, forever protecting Nirn from the Daedra of Oblivion. After the Oblivion Crisis Soon after Dagon's defeat, High Chancellor Ocato arrives at the scene of the climactic battle. He and the Hero talk about how Martin's sacrifice permanently protected all of Tamriel and Nirn from Oblivion. Ocato says that Martin died as a hero who would rival Tiber Septim himself, and that he would have made a great Emperor. With the Septim bloodline lost, however, the Elder Council will have to keep the Empire running until a new Emperor is crowned. Ocato, recognizing the Hero's contributions to the Empire, proclaims the hero the Champion of Cyrodiil and has a set of Imperial Dragon Armor crafted as a reward. Fate The cutscene following the combat between Dagon and Akatosh, the voice of Martin is heard talking to the Hero about Tamriel's future, as well as the Champion's; "When the next Elder Scroll is written, you shall be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire - these things, now, belong to you." After the Oblivion Crisis, the Hero of Kvatch went on to mantle Pelinal Whitestrake by reclaiming the lost relics of the Divine Crusader, becoming the Divine Crusader, defeating Umaril the Unfeathered and stopping the Auroran Crisis. The Hero of Kvatch also got involved with the Greymarch in the Shivering Isles which caused them to mantle Sheogorath, becoming the Daedric Prince of Madness known today. Conjecture , may be the Hero of Kvatch.]] Upon completion of the official add-on, the Sheogorath seen in is destroyed, and the Hero of Kvatch is crowned as the new Sheogorath. Haskill, the Aureals, the Mazken, and the inhabitants of the Isles will all begin calling the Hero "Lord Sheogorath". The Sheogorath encountered in Skyrim mentions that he has seen the entire Oblivion Crisis, Martin Septim, the Gray Fox, and Mathieu Bellamont's mother's severed head, and that his title gets passed on from "me to myself." Another fact is that the Skyrim model for Sheogorath is lacking a heavy beard; heavy beards were not among the facial hair choices in the character creation menu of Oblivion. It is also possible that Sheogorath heard of these events through the other Daedric Princes, since Mehrunes Dagon was heavily involved with the Oblivion Crisis. Another theory contends that Sheogorath's many Tamrielic disciples informed him of the events. Trivia *Unlike the Nerevarine of or the Last Dragonborn of , the Hero is always depicted explicitly as male. His probable appearance in Skyrim supports this. **If the Sheogorath encountered in Skyrim is indeed the Hero of Kvatch, then the quest "The Mind of Madness" will be the first time two playable characters meet in the Elder Scrolls series. **This might also mean that the Hero, now an immortal Daedra, is the longest-surviving protagonist of the series (over 200 years old). This is unless, of course, the Nerevarine, who does not age after the completion of Morrowind, is still alive. *The Hero is often depicted as wearing the Relics of the Crusader or Imperial Dragon Armor. *"Bendu Olo" refers to the default character name in Oblivion. The reason this is the default name is that this is the default name given to the Hero of Kvatch in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Construction Set. Appearances * ** ** * en:Hero of Kvatch ru:Чемпион Сиродила nl:Held van Kvatch es:Héroe de Kvatch uk:Чемпіон Сіроділа pl:Bohater Kvatch